Somewhere only we know
by KatTaya
Summary: Based on the song 'somewhere only we know' by Keane, set on New Earth


Rating: T to be on the safe side

Disclaimer: Paramount owns the world and the universe and space etc but the fic is mine mwahahaha ;)

Notes: Based on the song 'somewhere only we know' by Keane (Lyrics found here)

Somewhere only we know

I've landed ten years later. New Earth, the last time I was here it was ten years ago.

Thanks to Starfleet's new warp drive I have been able to come here with a group of scientists to finish studying where you left off.

I expected you to come but you're name hasn't been splashed around the media so I guess you aren't here. I wonder if that was because you just weren't interested in it anymore or whether the memories were too much for you.

I get out of the ship and see that we have landed a good four hours walk from where we made our home. I see the lake I took you to for a picnic. I know while I am here I am going to have to see if our house is still there, see if it still smells of you…of us.

"Chakotay, we are going to set up the equipment now and we won't start till tomorrow afternoon. It's 1300 now so you have twenty four hours to do whatever you want to," the leader of the science team explained.

I start walking south to where our house would be. I take my shoes and socks off and start following the river till I get to your tree. I remember you falling asleep beneath it and I took a holophoto of you, I still have it.

I sit down and rest for awhile and realise that I have walked for two hours. I wish you were here. I feel complete, dreaming of you in my arms.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete._

I get up after ten minutes knowing that it will take me another two hours to get to where our house was. Also I know if it's not there I have a four hour walk back and we both sure first hand what the storms are like here.

I held you in my arms that night. Then the next day I gave you a neck-rub and told you I loved you by using by 'ancient legend'. I thought you would let me in, but you didn't. You never have. I want you to though. You need someone; you need me - the one who can see the emotions through your mask, the one who can mend your battered, bruised and broken heart.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

After two hours and fifteen minutes I find it, our house. It's surrounded by destruction, trees have been blown over and your tomato patch has been ripped out. All of this is due to the storms that this planet has, that our planet has. I walk round and see a tree uprooted and on it's side. You loved this tree and as it stares at me I remember joking that you would climb it, and when Tuvok informed us of a cure you climbed it stayed up there just looking out to the horizon till about half an hour before they were due to arrive for us. I look around and I can't believe that this place so full of destruction was the place that we used to love. I can't believe that this is the place that I've been dreaming of.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

I think of you again: your eager face at 'roughing it for a while', your down heartened face when the storm ruined all of your equipment. You then started enjoying life here. I thought you would let me in, but you didn't. I almost got through to you but then Tuvok got through to us instead. Damn Vulcan timing. As soon as were back on 'Voyager' you acted as though our time on New Earth never really happened. You broke my heart with that, you've broken my heart many times but I still love you. I can't stop loving you.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

I walk round to where I built your bathtub and as I get closer I notice a figure sitting on its edge. I get about five metres away and I see the wind pick up and whistling through the person's auburn hair, your auburn hair. I know a storm is brewing but all I see is you. You have long hair again. I loved your hair long. When on 'Voyager' I always wanted to have an excuse to go and see you while you were in bed, just so I could see what you wore to bed and to see how long your hair is fully down. I got the excuses but I could never bring myself to do it. I feel the wind pick up.

"Kathryn," I say as I walk to you and put a hand on your shoulder.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

You turn to me and I see the tears that are rolling down your cheeks. We both look up at the sky as we both hear the 'crash' that is the beginning of the storm. I knew if I talk then you won't be able to hear me over the noise of the storm. Instead I stand you up and put an arm round your waist, surprisingly there is no resistance. We walk the few metres into the house and I am glad to see that it hasn't changed much. I sit you on a chair and kneel in front of you.

You say one word, "why?"

I look at you and I am reminded of the song that I have been humming all the way here. I realise that I haven't gone through the last chorus and so for some strange reason I sing it to you.

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_."

There's a long pause, I am unsure as to whether I had don the right thing or not.

"I know it's another way of not…"

You put an index finger over my lips silencing me.

"Shh, I know…but there is something that I have to tell you. I should have told you years ago but I never had enough courage to tell you, but I can't keep it from you anymore. I love you Chakotay."

My eyes widen in shock as I take this in.

"I love you too."

I am unsure as to who made the first move, or whether we both did, but a second later we are on the floor kissing passionately.


End file.
